Take Me Home Tonight
by HaloHunter89
Summary: One Shot. Au with no walkers. Carol is having a bad day and needs a distraction while Daryl gets a call...things come to a head for them both.


The day had started out good. The heat of summer was nothing for her good mood and she had a ready smile for everyone. Having just graduated college with her degree and the promise of a job in the future her mood was soaring. Maybe it was that you were only allowed to have so much happiness in one day but either way it went that had fallen apart quick. Her mood was ruined and she had just wanted out for a while.

All her friends from school were either moved off or busy. She had one other friend. They had been friends for as long as she could remember. Growing up on the same street and going to the same school guaranteed they knew each other. Even when he was reluctant to speak she had pursued him at a young age her youthful nature forcing him into an unwilling friendship at the time. Looking back now she could laugh about doing those things because despite knowing she had pissed him off almost daily they were still close.

Daryl Dixon. She smiled at the thought and pulled her phone out ignoring the time on the phone. He would be around here. He hadn't moved far away really. In fact he had only moved to the next town where his grandfather owned a business. Daryl was good with his hands and loved working on bikes and cars. Working under his aging grandfather had given him the opportunity to learn and grow and he was sought out often now for those skills.

It also granted her the excuse and guise to check up on him. He was always getting cut, burned, scraped, and bruised. She used him as a guinea pig often while having been in school for nursing. He complained the entire time but she just smiled through it already use to him.

Carol sighed when he didn't pick up his phone and finally looked at the clock. He was still at the shop she knew that much just from the time. He'd be off soon enough but not she needed a now distraction. Carol started car and drove to Senoia even though he was working and drove down to Tucker and Dale's bar and parked her car. She wasn't a big drinker or even a bar person but she had been here with Daryl a few times and she at least felt comfortable enough to walk in.

Stepping through she felt at ease. There wasn't the unruly crowd that you associated with most bars and the music wasn't so loud you thought you were going to go deaf. That didn't mean it was perfect. Carol smiled and walked further in and up to the bar. Dale seen her and smiled recognizing her immediately.

"You're here early figured Daryl was still at work." Dale was smiling at her.

Carol set down, "He is."

His eyes lifted to hers and he tilted his head in a way that made her feel like he knew her thoughts and personal feelings. It was unnerving. Shifting she smiled at him and ordered a beer drumming her fingers. She wanted to forget having went on a date with Ed. It had been two months ago but after her refusal of a second date he had gotten pissed at her and that was when the rumors started. He had said some pretty nasty things about her that she could easily brush off. She didn't care what people thought of her truthfully. She knew who she was and the people who were close to her knew her and at the end of the day that was what mattered. It was when he'd sunk that knife straight into the heart of the matter that she had gotten mad.

Running into him today he was no longer trying to pursue her but he was looking to hurt her. He was embarrassed from her rejection and lashing out. Seeing that he hadn't bothered her he'd really dug in. How he could read something about her when he'd never been around Daryl or even met the man she didn't know. But he called her on her bullshit quick. She had been stuffing her feelings down for years it seemed like. She had been so convincing to herself and everyone around she had started to believe her own lie. She wasn't in love with her best friend. She wasn't at all but she was. She was and had been for years and some how Ed knew to stick that knife right in her open beating heart.

Sighing Carol set forward and took a drink of her beer. Dale had left her too herself and she was taking small sips of her beer. She never knew what to order here or even what beer was good. She had ordered once something that tasted horrible. Daryl had told her she basically ordered piss water. After several failed attempts she no longer ordered and always got what he did. Tucker and Dale both knew this about her and just gave her Daryl's usual now.

Echoed voices in the room let her know it was getting later in the day and Dale walked by wiping the bar. Carol smiled at him and motioned for another. She started to feel better at least...she felt like she was feeling better. Snorting to herself Carol took a deep drink of her beer and walked through the bar as the soft beat of a song pulled her in.

Dale stopped her and motioned to her beer, "You drive here?"

Carol smiled and nodded, "Sure did."

"GODDAMN COLLEGE KIDS!"

Carol jumped at the sudden appearance of Tucker and his loud booming voice thick with an accent that she'd only ever heard Daryl compete with at times. Granted it was usually when he was three sheets to the wind and laughing or pissed that his accent really thickened. Thinking of Daryl heated her blood further and she blushed shifting on her feet.

"Tucker it _is _ business hours." Dale scolded.

He lifted his bottle to his mouth and spit into it glaring at his friend, "Business hours...whatever did you see the mess those bastards made?" His eyes cut to Carol and then searched all around, "Where is Daryl?"

Carol shrugged her shoulder and both men frowned at her at the same time. She needed to get away from them. Taking a drink of her beer she retreated and let the shadows of the room pull her in. She finished the last dregs of her beer and set the bottle down walking out to her destination.

Daryl shifted and leaned against Norman's truck as the man talked to the customers. He wasn't the best with dealing with people and even worse when he wanted out of the fucking place and home. And goddamn he wanted to get home. It'd been a long week and he was ready to be home for the weekend and not have to come into some woman screaming about her oil or low coolant.

Daryl loved his job but damn some days he wanted to wring some people's necks. He loved working on the engines, the rebuilding of older cars, the work that went with bikes and building them. What he didn't like was ignorant people coming into his place of work and arguing that they knew that what he was telling him was wrong wasn't what was wrong. If they knew better than him by all means they should do the damn job themselves.

"You headed home?" Norman questioned walking over.

Daryl nodded and chewed his thumb nail, "Yeah aint got shit else to be done here today or this weekend."

The sudden ringing of his phone cut Norman off and both looked down to his leather jacket in his arms. His phone never really went off. Not many people had his personal number. Daryl pulled it out and raised a brow at the number but answered anyways. It was likely Merle. He'd learned to not question random numbers when it came to his older brother.

"Yeah?" Daryl questioned.

"Daryl?"

Daryl looked up and seen Norman watching him, "Yeah you got him who is this?"

"It's Dale down at the bar."

Daryl shook his head and waved by to Norman already knowing it was bad if they had to call him. Hopefully Merle hadn't fucked nothing up. "What'd he do?"

"Excuse me?"

"Merle, what did his ass do now?" Daryl questioned as he kicked his leg over the bike and set down.

"OH you misunderstand. I'm calling because Carol is here...and well I don't think she needs to drive."

Daryl set there a second dumbfounded. He didn't even know Carol was coming into Senoia. She always called or let him know when she'd be in. Hell half the time she ended up staying at his place if she stayed over night. He rubbed his face and nodded at the man's words. He knew Carol well enough to know she damn well couldn't drive if she'd even drank half of a beer.

"I'll be there."

Daryl looked over at Norman where he stood looking at him. "Do me a favor." Norman walked over and Daryl dug around in his key ring and handed him a key. At Norman's look he started speaking, "Later on can you run down to Tucker and Dale's bar and pick up Carol's car. Bring it here or my place either one."

"Something wrong with it?" He questioned as he took the key.

"Nah you wont need to tow it."

Norman just smiled at him and clapped him on the back before walking away. If he'd asked that of Merle he would have been hounded with a hundred questions at the least then called a queer before Merle had agreed. He snorted at the thought before starting the bike and shrugging on his leather jacket. It wasn't a far ride from where he worked to where Carol was apparently hanging out. He didn't want to think about what state she might be in if someone was calling him to come get her. Hopefully she was just drunk and not a mess.

Daryl pulled up and cut the engine immediately. Carol's car was close to the doors which meant she had been here for a while. It was a Friday night and this place usually filled up fast leaving good spots taken quick. He sighed and ran a hand through his wind swept hair.

Stepping inside he squinted his eyes letting them adjust to the darker setting and smoke that lingered through the place. Laughter was coming from next to him but he ignored it like he did someone calling his name. If he acted like he didn't hear them then he didn't. He wasn't here to socialize. Walking up to the bar Daryl seen Dale waiting on him with a smile and beer.

"You must have been close by." He chuckled sliding the beer to him.

Daryl took it and nodded his head taking a drink, "Was just getting off work."

Dale looked out through the bar before looking back at Daryl. "She's had a few and I didn't know who else to call."

Daryl waved him away and shook his head, " Its fine. Where is she?"

Daryl was expecting to hear she was sick or something but the smile on Dale's face made him nervous. He looked back out through the crowd and Daryl followed his eyes. He searched the crowd until he seen it. She was just there in the area that Tucker had laid out for dancing and she was swaying to the music. Daryl killed his beer shaking his head at her and looked back over forcing himself to stop watching the sway of her hips.

When he turned there was already a beer waiting on him and he picked it up and walked away from the bar. Daryl skirted the crowd and stuck to the shadows for now. He didn't want anyone here to try and pull him into some boring ass conversation when he really just wanted to get Carol and leave. Moving silently he made it to the booth he usually claimed when he was here and smirked when his fingers ran across the old wood.

The leather was more worn the rest of the booths and the table just a bit rougher. It set back in the corner more in the shadows of the bar and he'd always picked this one because despite how busy this place got it always felt more private. The closest booth to it was a good bit away and then there wasn't much else close besides a few smaller tables but there was still enough room to feel good about.

Daryl set and scooted leaning his back against the wall and letting his left lay over the seat. Carol was still moving around up there and he forced his eyes down to the table. He ran his fingers up the frost of his bottle and then down over the letter that he'd carved there on Carol's twenty-first birthday. They'd been there for years now.

Lifting his eyes again as he took a drink he let his eyes follow her for a second. It always lead to trouble and hours of sorting through his personal shit but it was his own version of torture for himself. He'd let himself see things a little differently every once in a while and then pay for it later. It was his thing. Carol was always just out of reach for him. Had been for years.

Letting his eyes run over her he shifted on his seat at the way she was moving. She held him spellbound as the music pulsed around him and laughter mixed with it making the scene more intoxicating. She was smiling and unaware of everyone around her. She was all dancing shadows in low light tinted with that strong pull of lust.

She looked like someone had poured her into the jeans she was wearing with the way they hugged her hips and ass. Daryl adjusted his pants and let his eyes run up the rest of her body taking a deeper drink. With the sway of her hips and the movement of the rest of her body her shirt had ridden up some exposing a sliver of her smooth pale skin just above her jeans. His hands itched to run over the skin and he tightened his hand to a fist.

Carol spun suddenly her back to him and her head tipped back as her arms lifted her fingers running through her hair. In all the years he'd known Carol he'd never seen her dance like this. He'd seen her dance plenty of times some he wished he could forget about being that she was with her boyfriends from that time. But even then she hadn't danced like this.

Carol turned around again and his eyes went back to the table. Her name was there in the wood by his own hand. Running his fingers over it he smirked when he got to the part that she had slapped his hand at. It had caused the knife to jerk and fuck up the L. He'd just smirked at her when she'd done and told her it gave it character.

Feeling eyes on him Daryl looked up and around the bar. No one was looking at him that he seen and even if they were he was partly in shadows. Looking back to Carol Daryl paused when he seen her pale blue eyes focused on him. His heart thundered in his chest drowning out the music making it seem like she was dancing to the beat of his heart.

Carol's hand slapped at her hips and slid across the very skin he'd been thinking about doing the same thing to. She was still watching him but he couldn't look away not with the way she was moving. Her hands slid further up her body until he thought he was going to die of a dry throat. Carol was dancing still but making her way through the crowd now. Her hands weren't running over own body anymore and he had regained the ability to breathe.

"When did you get here?" Carol's voice was breathy and she was panting slightly.

Daryl focused on his beer bottle as he forced his body to calm down. "Not long."

Carol pushed his leg forcing him to bend it at the knee as she set down next to him. She plucked his beer right out of his hand and took a drink smiling at him over the bottle. He could feel the heat of her body burning into his and swallowed. She was making him nervous with the way she was looking at him and he tried to turn again so that both feet were planted on the floor. Carol caught his leg just above the knee her grip tightening on the muscle there as her thumb rubbed slightly.

"How long you been here?" Daryl questioned.

Carol leaned back but her hand didn't leave his leg. "A...awhile." Carol smiled again, "I was going to call you but then realized you weren't even off work yet so I just came here."

Daryl raised a brow at her, "When has that ever stopped you before? Your ass has just showed up there before."

Daryl watched as something flashed across her face but left just as quickly. She licked her lips and let out a breath, "Am I blocked in out there?"

"You aren't driving." Daryl growled.

Carol looked over at him and shook her head, "I'm fine Daryl."

Daryl leaned forward and forced her to meet his eyes, "How many you had?"

Carol's face reddened and flushed her eyes were darker than usual, "Enough." Carol had a look he knew all to well gracing her face, "I'm fine to drive home Daryl."

Daryl tilted his head at her and gave a triumphant smile, "Your car aint out there darlin'." He set back and smiled, "You might be fine to try to walk if you want but I'm sure they'll pick you up and then you'll spend the night in the drunk tank."

Carol snorted, "Then me and Merle can swap war stories."

Daryl barked out a laugh and motioned for her to stand, "Let me up."

Carol sighed and slid out of the booth sticking close to him. He didn't skirt the crows anymore but just cut through everyone. He felt Carol grip his hand when he'd started carving a path through them and he felt heat run through his body. Getting to the bar he pulled his wallet out and Tucker walked over packing his dip can and mumbling under his breath.

"What'ya needin' Daryl?" Tucker questioned.

"Pay mine and her tab."

Carol went to protest but he shot her a look and her mouth snapped shut. Tucker laughed and gave them the total. Daryl paid and tipped before turning for the exit. He heard the same voice call his name but again ignored it. Carol was walking almost right up against him. Something was different about her tonight.

Carol was trying to get her breathing to even out. Her eyes found the name calling to Daryl and she wanted to bust the bottle in her hand and hit this girl with it. She'd seen her try more than a few times to get with him. Daryl always brushed her off and usually Carol teased him about it but right now she felt like anything but teasing. After all Ed's words she had realized that if she didn't do something she was going to miss out. Ed was right. Daryl was a good man and any woman would try like hell to sink her claws into. It was a miracle it hadn't happened yet.

Carol pressed herself closer to him and he looked over his shoulder at her raising a brow. She just smiled up at him and she seen his face flush. With the way he'd been setting at the booth she couldn't see where he was looking or even that it was him. But she knew it was. She knew his body language and his body in general. She would be able to know it was him from the back a mile off. His upper torso and face might've been in shadow but you couldn't hide who he was.

The second she realized he was there she wasn't just dancing anymore. No. She had started dancing for him. She'd watched him shift in his seat and adjust his pants. She felt like she was driving herself to madness with the way she was moving and the ache that was starting to build in her body. The more she danced and the more he watched it was starting a fire in her that was burning her alive.

Carol grinned when she seen his bike. Looking around she realized he wasn't kidding about her car being gone. "Who has it?"

Daryl's shoulder's shook with silent laughter and he released her hand that she forgot she had clutched again. He swung his leg over the bike and took his jacket off handing it to her. Carol huffed but pulled it on silently cheering at the warmth that wrapped around her bathing her in his scent. Carol was on the bike behind him and jerked when the bike came to life suddenly. Her arms tightened around him in response and she felt the silent laughter making his stomach move again and she tightened her grip.

The air around them smelled faintly of rain and Daryl turned his head meeting her eyes, "Hold on I'ma try to beat the storm."

Carol scooted up tighter to his body and she felt him tense slightly. He wasn't kidding on beating the storm. He was off like a shot and Carol shivered at the wind on her body but knew he had to be freezing. A storm was definitely in its way. Carol felt Daryl's body relaxing and frowned not sure why he was tense until she realized what she was doing. Her hands were under his shirt with one laying flat and slightly gripping against his stomach while the others fingers ran the length of his happy trail until hitting his jeans. She felt that heat from earlier ignite in her body and pressed into him more.

Trailing her fingers lower on each pass she felt his chest rise and fall faster with her other hand. She smiled against his back with the realization that maybe he wasn't as oblivious to her as she had thought. Daryl took a turn and her eyes flew open as she scrabbled to get a better grip on him. One hand tightening on his stomach while the other was almost cupping his groin.

Carol was breathing faster as they got closer to his place. The crack of thunder had him speeding up and with each shift of gears she felt her heart trying to beat out of her chest. It wasn't until the down shift and turn to his drive way that she felt like she might die. He stopped but didn't cut the bike off yet. He stood breaking her grip on him and he walked the bike under the carport and cut the engine. Carol set back leaning with her hands on the seat behind her not sure what she'd done. She knew _what_ she had done but not what she'd done as far as their friendship. She'd all but been groping him on the way here. She wasn't drunk not by a long shot. She had just enough to drink to let her courage make an appearance.

He swung his leg over the bike and Carol peered up at him searching his face. He was looking out into the dark of his yard and she smiled when she realized his shirt was still rucked up from her hands. It was hitting high enough that she could see a good portion of skin but it was the trail of hair and the definition around his hips that had her mouth going dry.

She'd seen him without his shirt before, hell she'd seen him in his boxers before but that had been when they were both in their teens and by accident. This felt different. They were both adults. Adults who both knew their own minds and were comfortable with each other. Carol set up and stood suddenly causing him to take a step back to give her room.

He started walking and she knew he was trying to figure out what was going on. She couldn't let him over think things or he'd shut down on her. He was well known for pulling away and clamming up and she'd have none of it. They got about half way to the porch before the bottom dropped out of the clouds and the storm hit with a vengeance. They were soaked in seconds and Daryl was cussing unlocking his door.

"Fuck me that's cold." He growled jerking his shirt over his head immediately as he stepped through.

Carol shrugged his jacket off seeing that her shirt had been saved from being soaked. Her jeans weren't as lucky and she shivered. Daryl looked over at her and sighed motioning her to follow him. He was unbuckling his jeans causing them to drop lower around his hips and it was killing her. The movement of his back mixed with the view of soaked jean clad ass had her licking her lips.

"You know where everything is get something dry on." He motioned into his room and walked over to dresser jerking drawers open.

Carol pulled her boots off and watched his eyes go to them and that flush hit his face again. He looked off after grabbing dry clothes and stepped out of the room. Carol smirked and stripped her clothes off. Walking over she grabbed a pair of his boxers and pulled them on rolling them up so that they fit better and grabbed a plain white v neck that she knew he only ever slept in.

Stepping out in the hall she followed the sounds of his cussing. Peaking around the corner she leaned against the wall and watched him argue with himself. She couldn't hear what he was saying but had an idea. Sighing she pushed off the wall and walked into the room.

"Anyone ever tell you think too much Dixon?"

Daryl shot her an annoyed look and shook his head, "Why were you drinking Carol? We both know it aint your thing."

Carol nodded, "You're right it aint my thing and I should have just came and found you. It's what I wanted to do anyways."

"Why didn't you?"

"Because it _is_ what I wanted." Carol walked over at his confused look and cleared her throat, "I had someone tell me things about myself today. I didn't know how to process it and I just got in my car and headed straight for you when I got here I realized you were working and didn't want to show up and dump all my shit on you at work."

Daryl gave her a sad smile shaking his head, "If you need me let me know don't just got get shitfaced."

Carol grinned, "It would have been hard to process it anyways talking to you Daryl." Carol moved closer to him and he raised a brow. This could either go really bad or really good. "You don't like talking about yourself."

"What the fuck does that have to do with shit?"

"Because it was about you."

Daryl made a face and opened his mouth and shut it again. He looked off and she smiled at him grabbing his jaw forcing his face towards her. She didn't say anything instead leaned up and kissed him. He stiffened visibly and harshly. He didn't respond and Carol felt embarrassment claw its way over her raking her over the coals. She moved to step back when he suddenly grabbed her by the hair angling her head differently and kissing her back.

Daryl backed her up and Carol was having trouble keeping up with him and walking at the same time. It was like her legs lost the ability to understand basic skills. Carol stumbled again and growled against her mouth. He let go of her hair and she felt his hands on her hips seconds before her feet left the ground. She was raised up higher and wrapped her arms around his neck and legs around his waist. Copying him she ran her fingers through his wet hair before locking them there and pulling slightly.

He broke the kiss and groaned against her throat. She could feel his heart thundering against her own chest. Carol was reeling from everything that had just happened. She had thought for sure she had messed up but somehow she was wrapped around him like a vine now with his mouth moving over her throat.

Carol moaned when his lips hit at her pulse and he nipped her lightly there, "Carol what are we doing?" His voice was thicker the accent making her body heat more.

"Don't over think it Daryl." Carol spoke softly her fingers running through his hair now. "I want this...not just sex but this...us."

His grip tightened on her and suddenly his mouth was on hers again the kiss more fevered. She knew they were walking but not sure where nor did she care. Her back hit his bed as his body came down over hers and she whimpered when she felt him hard and pressing against her. Carol lifted her hips into him rocking against him as her hands ran over every inch of him she could reach. He was doing the same to her but set up suddenly and looked down at her. His eyes were dark and she swallowed never have seen him like this.

Carol's legs fell wider open around his body and she set up just enough to catch the bottom of the t-shirt she was wearing. She tugged it up and pulled it over her head and laid back looking up at him her hands over her head leaving her exposed to him. He groaned and she felt her nipples pebble watching as his eyes ran over every inch of her exposed skin. Letting her eyes go to his own shirt he got the hint and pulled it off as he leaned down and kissed her quickly before his mouth was moving down her body again.

Carol moaned as he kissed down the valley of her breast his hand mirroring him as he capture her nipple. She let out a breath and arched into the touch with each stroke of his fingers and tongue. Carol felt her body already getting close and grabbed him by the hair pushing him more into her and he growled sucking more and nipple her slightly. His other hand slid lower but never into the boxers she was wearing and Carol whined. He chuckled around her nipple the vibrations making her moan his name.

Carol jerked suddenly feeling his fingers skim along her slit. He had her boxers rucked up his hand ran up them as he teased her. His thumb was already circling her clit as his finger teased her. Carol lifted her hips towards him and he took the hint sinking his finger into her. Carol bucked her hips and his name fell from her mouth suddenly as her orgasm hit her. He looked up her body from her even as his mouth trailed over to the opposite breast. His eyes were watching her intently as she breathed through her orgasm and his fingers continued to pump inside her.

When her hips fell back onto the bed he pulled his hand away and set back. Carol was trying to get her breathing under control when she opened her eyes back up just in time to see him pull his fingers from his mouth. Her eyes widened and he growled looking at her his chest rising and falling faster. Carol looked down his body and swallowed at the tent in his pants and reached for him. He didn't move away from her as she rubbed him through his pants. Instead he leaned back over her his head hitting at her shoulder.

"I want you Daryl..." Carol purred turning her head and kissing his throat, "I want to feel you inside me. I have for a while."

He groaned and she pushed her hand into his pants and let her hand grasp him. His breath whistled from his chest and she pumped her hand down his length as he tried to get his breathing under control. Carol didn't know where all this extra bravery was coming from to take control and say things like this to him but if his bodies reaction was any indication he liked it.

"Carol." He groaned and she let go of him.

"Pants off Daryl." She pushed on his chest making him set back. The second her was back she lifted her hips and pulled the boxers down enough and then lifted her legs peeling them off. He was watching her like a man dying of thirst and she felt heat rush her again. It was all new to her realizing that he wanted her just as much.

Carol watched as he stood working the draw strings open enough on his pants to let them fall. She let her hand slip between her legs and spread herself watching him. She let out a breath when his pants fell to the floor and then his hand was pushing hers away his own replacing it. She gasped at the sudden feeling of two of his fingers pushing into her.

Carol kissed his throat and his other arm lifted her suddenly moving her further back in the bed so that her head was on the pillows. "You sure about this?"

Carol smiled up at him her hand smoothing over his jaw and nodded. "I am." Daryl leaned over her towards his side table and she caught his arm shaking her head at him. She licked her lips and met his eyes, "I don't want anything between us."

Daryl studied her for a second before nodding and kissing her. He kissed her in a way that had her entire body coming alive. With each brush of his body against her she pressed tighter to his lean body and he caught her around the knee bringing her leg up around his waist as he settled in the cradle of her thighs. She moaned feeling him at her entrance and then as he pushed into her. When he was seated in her fully he let out a breath his forehead against hers his eyes brighter than before but just the right kind of dark that let her know it was her doing this to him.

Carol nodded at him and lifted her hips just enough and she felt him suck in a breath as he thrust into her. He was holding himself back and she licked her lips thankful for the moment to adjust to his size. When he picked his pace of some she used her other leg to pull him in deeper to her and he groaned kissing her roughly.

Carol took the time to map every inch of his body in ways she never had gotten to before. Her nails scratched and marked over his back and gripped his ass tighter pulling him into her more. He grunted and slammed into her harder. Carol cried out and he repeated his actions.

"That...oh god Daryl." Carol moaned meeting his thrust.

He kept thrusting into her harder just like she wanted and with each one he was pressing into her harder, deeper. Carol cried out with each one his name falling from her lips. He was looking down their bodies his eyes going from hers to her breast and then down to her pussy. He bit his lip each time he sunk into her and exhaled each time he pulled almost completely out. He was beautiful and she never wanted to lose this, lose him. She was his through and through.

At the realization Carol's body bucked and her orgasm hit her unexpectedly causing her eyes to widen at the intensity. He groaned when she tightened around him and his thrust picked up. One of his hands slid down cupping her breast while the other went between them circling her clit in time with his thrust drawing it out for her.

Carol felt like she was drowning but it wasn't at all uncomfortable. With wave after wave she sucked in a breath and he was there kissing her and speaking low in her ear. His voice mixed with everything else had her melting and he groaned his body tensing as he slammed into her again his hips pressed as tightly to her as he could get as his mouth devoured her. She wrapped her arms around him anchoring herself to him as they both started trying to get their breath.

Carol laughed against his throat suddenly and he turned his head towards her from her shoulder, "Something funny?"

"Why haven't we been doing this before?" Carol laughed again, "Daryl...that...that was amazing."

His face burned bright red and he buried it in the crook of her neck, "Shut up."

Carol grinned at him getting embarrassed, "You mean you can set there and fuck me like that but get embarrassed when I tell you you're good in bed?"

"Goddamn Carol." Daryl huffed against her and rolled off her completely, "Shut up." She grinned again and rolled towards him her body pressed tightly to his. She lifted her leg letting it lay over his and went to open her mouth. His hand went over it and he shook his head, "Stop."

Carol grinned at him and nodded. He dropped his hand and she wrapped her arm around his torso and the other slid up under his arm to under the pillow. "You are though you know."

She smiled watching his face heat up and kissed his chest. He was quiet for a while and his breathing even out and she felt tension hit his body. She didn't move though forcing him to work through whatever it was. "Did you mean what you said?"

"Which part?" Carol grinned.

"I'm being serious...about this about us."

Carol set up and looked at him her hands going to the pillow on either side of his head. She was looming over him and ignored how his eyes immediately went to her breast before coming back to her. "Yes. I've wanted this for a while just never thought you did."

Daryl ran his hand up her side and over her breast cupping them and rolling her nipples. He was watching her and she was fighting to keeping her breathing even. He brought his hand up higher leaving the other on her breast. He never stopped teasing her but his other hand cupped her cheek and he nodded at her. "Think we skipped a few steps Carol...aint I supposed to take you out or some shit before we fuck."

Carol smiled at him and nodded, "All in good time."


End file.
